films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Grandma's Kisses
Grandma's Kisses is the eleventh episode of the second season and the fithy-second epsiode of the series. In this episode, SpongeBob was embarrassed that he gets kissed by his grandmother. Plot SpongeBob visits his Grandmother's house, where he acts and is treated like a small child, engaging in such babyish activities as eating cookies and being read stories. As soon as the clock strikes 3:00 p.m., SpongeBob has to go back to work and has given a ride there by his Grandma. When they get there, she kisses him goodbye, leaving a kissy mark that's visible on his forehead. SpongeBob was then teased by everyone at the Krusty Krab, and runs home crying. At home, SpongeBob consoles Patrick about this, and Patrick tells him that he should show his Grandma that he isn't a baby anymore by acting like an adult. SpongeBob and Patrick go to Grandma's house wearing fake sideburns, and when she answers the door and tries to kiss him, he refuses to be kissed, explaining to her that he's an adult now. Grandma offers them cookies, which SpongeBob refuses, but Patrick gladly accepts. Patrick begins acting like a baby and when SpongeBob confronts him, he replies that being a "grown-up" is boring and that he likes being a baby. SpongeBob attempts to eat a cookie, but Grandma stops him, instead giving him steamed coral from his grandma. Then she tells Patrick a baby story and gives SpongeBob a giant technical manual; later she gives Patrick a sweater "with love in every stitch", and gives SpongeBob unwrapped office supplies. Soon, the clock strikes 3:00 p.m., time for SpongeBob to go to work. SpongeBob starts walking toward the door and starts to leave as his Grandma lays Patrick down for a nap. Before he leaves, he talks to Grandma, who shushes him because Patrick was asleep. However, SpongeBob soon returns, crying and saying that he doesn't want to grow up, and wants to become a baby again and do all the stuff he did when he was treated like a baby like eating cookies, drink out of a bottle with milk, wear a sweater "with love in every stitch", wear diapers, ride in his wagon, cuddle with a teddy bear named Mr. Stuffykins, rocking on his seahorse, and get a kiss on his boo-boo. He then cries so intensely that he floods the house. But Grandma calms him down, and tells SpongeBob that he doesn't have to be a baby to get her love, and that he will always be her baby boy no matter how grown up he gets. She gives him a cookie and hugs him. SpongeBob asks her to "not mention this to the guys down at the Krusty Krab", to which she says "No problem." Then Grandma gives SpongeBob a hug; however, Squidward and the people from the Krusty Krab are standing outside the window and watching this, and start laughing as the episode ends. Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward *Grandma SquarePants (debut) Locations *SpongeBob's House *The Krusty Krab Notes *When Grandma drops SpongeBob off for work, the steering wheel was on the right side of car, which would make it a non-American car, so it would be a British OR an Australian car. *In the original storyboard, the "sideburns" worn by SpongeBob and Patrick were mustaches. *This episode proves that Patrick has no manners when he eats cookies. *When SpongeBob got home, the kiss mark was missing, at the Krusty Krab, it wouldn't come off. *The boat Grandma SquarePants drives was drivable in SpongeBob's Boating Bash. Errors *In the final scene, the kitchen changes locations. *When SpongeBob says "I don't?", his reflection looks like his mouth doesn't move and was open as if he were still crying. *After Patrick uses his mouth as a vacuum cleaner to eat his cookies, one can clearly see that he's eaten all of them, but one rolls out. *When Squidward and all the customers are seen laughing at SpongeBob hugging his grandma at the end, Harold was green instead of blue. *One fish was talking to SpongeBob and at one part, his arm wasn't on his body. *A glass of milk and a plate with two cookies are shown on the table when Patrick says that he doesn't get jazz, though in the next shot when Spongebob starts blowing bubbles out of his pipe, they were both gone. *In the first scene Clayton was seen blue, in the second scene he was seen purple, and in the next scenes he was blue again. *After SpongeBob says, "What am I waiting for?", before he runs to his grandma's house, SpongeBob's tie and collar fold are missing from his shirt. *When SpongeBob says "tell me another story about when I was a baby" his eyelashes are missing. Transcript *''stands on a hill looking at his grandma's house'' *'SpongeBob:' There it is. Grandma's house! What wonders for the await of me today? of cookie bubble ''Fresh baked cookies? ''of book bubble ''Story time? ''of swather ''A sweater with love in every stitch? Aw, what am I waiting for? ''down the hill Grandma, Grandma, Grandma! *'Grandma:' SpongeBob! *'SpongeBob:' Hi, Grandma! her as the two walk into the kitchen *'Grandma:' Come in and sit for a while. SpongeBob a plate of cookies Have a cookie, SpongeBob! *'SpongeBob:' Grandma, you make the best cookies in the deep blue sea. a cookie and dips it in some milk Oh yeah... it. His eyes turn into cookies Grandma's cookies. *'Grandma:' Now, who wants to lick the spoon? raises his hand *'SpongeBob:' Me, me, me! to Grandma telling SpongeBob a story while he licks the spoon *'Grandma:' ...and then we drove all the way home with all the windows down in the freezing cold. *'SpongeBob:' Tell me another story about when I was a baby. clock strikes three. SpongeBob gasps Three o'clock? I'm gonna be late for work! *'Grandma:' Hop in my car, I'll drop you off. to Grandma driving up to the Krusty Krab *'SpongeBob:' Thanks, Grandma! out of the car *'Grandma:' SpongeBob, you forgot your kissy-kissy! turns around and heads back to Grandma. Squidward watches from the window *'SpongeBob:' I sure did. gives him a kiss, leaving a red print on his forehead of her lips Bye, Grandma, thanks for the ride. opens the door for SpongeBob Thank you, Squidward. inside to some laughing from everyone Isn't this great? Everybody's in a good mood today. *'Squidward:' I love bursting your bubble, SpongeBob, but they're laughing at you, not with you. *'SpongeBob:' Did I do something funny? *'Squidward:' Your forehead. to the kiss *'SpongeBob:' My forehead is funny? *'Charlie:' Hey, hey, Grandma's boy? Kissy-kissy-kissy! laughs *'SpongeBob:' No, you're wrong! There's nothing wrong with getting kisses from your grandma. *'Charlie:' No, especially if you're a big baby who wears diapers! laughs And sucks his thumb, and plays with dolls, and, um... everyone stops laughing ...wears pajamas with feet in 'em, and carries his, um... blankie around, and... *'Customers:' Alright already! *'Squidward:' Cheer up, SpongeBob. I know someone who still likes you. *'SpongeBob:' Really? You do, Squidward? *'Squidward:' Yeah, your grandma! laughs. SpongeBob tries getting the kiss off with his hand and a mop but nothing seems to work. Everyone was still laughing at him *'SpongeBob:' STOP IT! stops I have been publicly humiliated for the last time! out crying. Fade to SpongeBob's house *'Patrick:' I'm sorry that happened to you, SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob:' Me, too. *'Patrick:' You're the most adult person I know. *'SpongeBob:' Thanks, Patrick. *'Patrick:' You know how grandmas are, they love babies. You just can't act like a baby around her. *'SpongeBob:' You're right, Patrick. *'Patrick:' Have I ever not been right? to a picture of SpongeBob on a rocket, a picture of Spongebob & Patrick in dapper suits and black boots, and a picture of SpongeBob and Patrick in black speedos You're a man now, SpongeBob, and it's time you starting acting like one. *'SpongeBob:' Yeah! Oh, but I'm not sure I know how. *'Patrick:' Allow me to demonstrate. First, puff out your chest. does so Now say "tax exemption". *'SpongeBob:' Tax exemption. *'Patrick:' Now, you must acquire a taste for free-form jazz. music plays Okay, SpongeBob, you're ready. to both walking up on the hill facing Grandma's house This is it. What're you gonna tell Grandma? *'SpongeBob:' I'm a grownup. *'Patrick:' No ifs, ands, or buts about it. *'SpongeBob:' A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. *'Patrick:' And then you get behind her and I'll push. *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, we didn't say that. *'Patrick:' Oh yeah, right. *'SpongeBob:' All we need now is the icing on the maturity cake. out a suitcase I've been growing these babies for years. it to reveal sideburns. Both of them take a pair and put them on *'SpongeBob & Patrick:' Sideburns. knocks on Grandma's door *'Grandma:' door Oh, hello, SpongeBob. What a nice surprise. Come here and give your Granny her kissy-kissy. she's about to kiss him, SpongeBob puts on a helmet to block it *'SpongeBob:' off his helmet ''Sorry, grandmother, but the kissing has to stop. *'Patrick:' Tell her like it is, SpongeBob, no more baby stuff. *'SpongeBob:' He is right, Grandmother. Kisses are for babies, which I am no longer. I have grown up. It is nature's way. *'Grandma:' Oh, you are absolutely right. *'SpongeBob:' I am? I mean, of course I am. *'Grandma:' You will definitely not be treated like a baby around here anymore ever again. *'SpongeBob:' I am glad you see it my way, mother. ''on a hat *'Grandma:' Well, I'm glad that's settled. out a tray of cookies But what am I going to do with all these fresh baked cookies? *'SpongeBob:' chuckles Sorry, grandmother, we adults don't partake in the consumption of sweets, right, Pat... Patrick isn't there ...rick? to Patrick sitting at the kitchen table *'Patrick:' Keep 'em coming, Granny. down the cookies as SpongeBob watches from a window *'SpongeBob:' So much for no more baby stuff. *'Grandma:' And don't forget the cookie-eating hat! a red hat on top of Patrick's head *'SpongeBob:' Hey, that's my cookie-eating hat! I mean it was when I was a baby. on the door. His Grandma opens it *'Grandma:' Well, look who's here. It's my big old adult grandson. *'SpongeBob:' Grandmother, I need to have a mature conversation with Mr Patrick. up to Patrick Patrick, what do you think you're doing? Cookies? Warm milk? A bib? to it, which reads "I heart Grandma" Is that a kissy mark on your forehead? We are supposed to be adults. on the table *'Grandma:' Oh, oh, no roughhousing with a full tummy. Patrick Who's the baby? *'Patrick:' I'm the baby, I'm the baby, I'm the baby! clears his throat Being grown up is boring. I love being a baby. Besides, I don't get jazz. *'SpongeBob:' chuckles Poor Patrick. I almost feel sorry for you. out a pipe and blows bubbles from it Trapped in the awkward phase of diaper days never to know the rich rewards of being a grownup. comes back with more cookies *'Grandma:' Here's a fresh batch of cookies. *'Patrick:' All right! them Rewards, huh? *'SpongeBob:' Well, yeah, there's, eh... well, let's see, the... cookie rolls over to his side We went over the jazz... grabs the cookie and eats it *'Patrick:' Oh, Grandma, I'm full. sets down another plate of cookies *'Grandma:' More cookies! uses his mouth like a vacuum and eats all the cookies. One cookie rolls over by SpongeBob *'SpongeBob:' It appears to be my lunch hour. Grownups have to eat to. I guess this will have to do. takes the cookie away *'Grandma:' Oh, you don't want this baby food. How about a big piece of steamed coral? him some *'SpongeBob:' Oh yeah, uh... great. a couple bites of it Nutritious. *'Grandma:' Storytime! runs to Grandma *'Patrick:' Oh boy! Storytime, storytime, storytime! *'SpongeBob:' Storytime? looks over Grandma's shoulder *'Grandma:' You'll enjoy this, Patrick. It's a wonderful story about a magical sea leprechaun. walks in Oh, SpongeBob, you wouldn't be interested in this baby book. a giant book on the floor Here's the technical manual on routine active maintenance. *'SpongeBob:' Oh, uh... great. Yeah. the book Fascinating. No pictures, just the way I like it. eating a cookie, Patrick bites his finger leaving a big red bruise *'Patrick:' like a 2-year old Dow! My wittle finger! sobs *'Grandma:' Hold still, hold still. his finger All better? *'Patrick:' normally Sorta. up his other finger This finger hurts a little bit too. kisses his other finger *'Grandma:' How about I give you a present? *'Patrick:' Oh, boy, I hope it's cookies! up the box to find a sweater but puts it on his head Alright, another hat. *'Grandma:' No, Patrick, it's a sweater? *'SpongeBob:' Huh? *'Grandma:' With love in every stitch. *'SpongeBob:' No... himself in the sweater instead of Patrick. The sweater tears in half Don't I get a present, Grandma? *'Grandma:' Oh, I almost forgot. him some office supplies Here's some office supplies. I didn't wrap them. I knew you wouldn't mind. clock strikes three again Uh-oh, three o'clock, time for adults to go to work. Bye-bye, SpongeBob. *''gets the sweater on'' I'll bet you'd fancy a nap, huh, Patrick? yawns You still here, SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob:' Uh, I don't need to leave yet. I can be late for work. *'Grandma:' a blanket over Patrick as he lays on the couch No, no, no, that wouldn't be the adult thing to do. *'SpongeBob:' Alright, I guess I'll be going. I've, uh, got a lot of adult-type business to take care of, so, uh, I'll see yah later. *'Grandma:' Okay, thanks for stopping by, SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob:' Yep, that is it. Here I go. *'Grandma:' Come again if you get the chance. opens the door *'SpongeBob:' Out into the cold, grown-up world alone without a sweater. *'Grandma:' Toodleloo. *'SpongeBob:' I don't know when I'll be back. *'Grandma:' I know how busy you are. *'SpongeBob:' So, uh... that's it. was sleeping *'Grandma:' Shh, he's asleep. slowly closes the door *'SpongeBob:' Soo long... the door but then opens it with sad eyes. His sideburns fall off of him I don't wanna grow up! up a giant cookie and snaps it in half I want cookies! up a giant bottle And milky! a sweater I want a sweater with love in the stitches! around in a diaper putting powder in I wanna wear diapies! in a wagon I wanna ride in my wagon! his teddy bear I wanna cuddle-wuddle with Mr. Snuffykins! his rocking horse with a sailor hat on and a lollipop I wanna rocky-rock in my seahorsey! up his bruised finger And I want kissy-kissy on my boo-boo! He ratchets like a lawn sprinkler, almost spinning around and sprays tears everywhere. He spins even faster and floods the whole house *'Grandma:' Take it easy, SpongeBob. up SpongeBob SpongeBob? SpongeBob? SpongeBob's lips You don't have to be a baby to get ol' Grandma's love. *'SpongeBob:' sniffles I don't? *'Grandma:' Of course not. the plug under the water to drain it No matter how grown-up you get, you'll always be my little baby boo. his forehead And remember, you can kiss your grandma and still be an adult. SpongeBob his sideburns and a cookie Here you go. puts on his sideburns and eats the cookie *'SpongeBob:' Thanks, Grandma. the cookie Uh, Grandma, could you not mention this to the guys down at the Krusty Krab? *'Grandma:' No problem. SponegBob. Outside, Squidward and everyone else are laughing Gallery Grandma'sKissesStoryboardDeletedScene.jpg|SpongeBob and Patrick in a deleted scene from storyboard Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants episodes Category:2001 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki